A Wedding Present
by Lauricula
Summary: It's the day of Hermione's wedding and before she can walk down the aisle, Mrs. Weasley has one last wedding present shocking enough to nearing knock Hermione off her feet.


The chatter from the hall was toned down by the door to her dressing room. Hermione stared at herself in the full-length mirror, drawing in a shaky breath. Her white wedding dress hugged her curves slightly, but made her pale skin glow in the most beautiful way. She wanted something simple yet beautiful…and it was what she got. Skinny straps accentuated her pale, slim shoulders, while the bottom of the dress flowed away from her body slightly at the end, leaving a slight train behind her. The silk material comforted her skin every time she moved. A shimmering silver necklace ran over her slightly protruding collarbones, landing right above her breasts. Her hair done in a fancy twist on the back of her head, while the veil sat on the top of her head, little white flowers protecting her roots.

A thousand thoughts were whirling around in her head…like the fact that she was getting married! She had been planning this for almost a year now, but the truth was finally hitting. She was excited, no doubt, but slightly sad as well.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Hermione walked over to the door and peeked through the peep hole; Mrs. Weasley stood outside in a beautiful deep purple dress. Hermione stepped back and opened the door, allowing the short woman to enter.

At the sight of Hermione, Mrs. Weasley's mouth fell open in awe. "Oh, Hermione darling, you look absolutely beautiful."

Hermione smiled wanly, hugging Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you…" sadness tracing her voice.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, "What's wrong dear?" her tone saying 'don't you dare saying nothing'.

Hermione sighed. "Is it Draco?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No! No. It's not him…it's…never mind. I don't want to be upset on my wedding day."

Mrs. Weasley stared into Hermione's glossy, brown eyes. "Hermione dear, I think you'll find that if you stay silent, you're going to be more upset than if you tell me."

Taking a moment to contemplate her words, Hermione glanced around the room. The large bay window let in copious amounts of mid-afternoon, September sunshine. She could practically feel the cool breeze on her skin. She thought about being anywhere else at this moment but forced herself back to reality.

"I…," Hermione started to say, trying not to choke on the tears forming in her eyes. A gentle hand began to rub her back in slow circles. "I wish my parents could be here." She said at last. Admittedly, it felt good to finally say after bottling the thoughts for the past year.

She had never pursued her parents after the war, mainly out of fear. Too many things could go wrong when trying to restore their memory and she didn't want to risk it. But she wished every day, more so when she started planning the wedding, that they were here with her. A sob escaped her throat, and she grabbed a tissue, not wanting to ruin what little make-up she was wearing.

A chorus of "Ohs and sweeties" drifted through her ears and Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a second hug, continuing to rub her back. "I know dear, I know you do." Her voice cooed.

After a few moments, Hermione pulled back, sniffling. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. And I didn't mean that you weren't good enough or anything…you've been wonderful and so helpful and just…thank you." A rush of gratitude washed over Hermione as she realized how much Mrs. Weasley had really done for her.

Mrs. Weasley gave her a small smile. "Anything for you dear, you know that. Which reminds me!" she jumped as if she had been shocked. "I have a wedding present for you."

Hermione watched curiously as Mrs. Weasley walked over to the door, and slowly pulled it open. As the present came into view, Hermione's heart swelled and she felt her body ready to collapse with shock. Staring back at her, were her mom and dad, both dressed accordingly.

Still in shock, Hermione pressed her back against a wall, a hand over her open mouth. _This couldn't be real! This isn't happening! My parents are in Australia…not here. _Hermione repeated this hundreds of times but the physical proof was hard to ignore. Her parents were clearly _not _in Australia. Her parents watched Hermione cautiously, waiting for her to come round (perhaps a piece of advice given to them by Molly).

But as soon as the strength returned to her legs, Hermione muttered, "Mom?...Dad? Is it…is it really you?" she whispered, her breathing heavy with anxiety.

They both nodded. Hermione smiled, tears slipping down her rosy cheeks. She laughed as she ran into her parents open arms, burying her head in their chests. Their arms held her tight; so firm and so warm. She missed this, _God did she miss this. _

"We couldn't miss your wedding, sweetheart. Never." Her mom whispered as the family clung to one another for the first time in seven years.


End file.
